


[podfic] Let's Call It a Job Interview

by reena_jenkins, Teaotter



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Dollhouse
Genre: AU for both series, Coercion, Consent Issues, Crossover, Dubious Morality, Gen, Mind Control, Minor Violence, Podfic, Unreliable Narrator, canon level possession issues, canon level slavery issues, pre-season 2 for Agents of SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Topher just wants to get back to work."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Let's Call It a Job Interview

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let's Call It a Job Interview](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218416) by [Teaotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter). 



  
  
**Coverartist:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/) **reena_jenkins**    
****

**Warnings:** Minor Violence, Coercion, Consent Issues, Mind Control, canon level slavery issues, Dubious Morality, Unreliable Narrator, canon level possession issues, pre-season 2 for AoS, AU for both series, Crossover  
****

**Music:**  [What You Don't Know](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diEDwiRYpd0), as performed by Jonatha Brooke (Dollhouse theme music)  
  
**Length:**  00:20:10  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AoS_DH\)%20_Lets%20Call%20It%20a%20Job%20Interview_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
